onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JustSomeDude...
This is my talk page. Leave me a message here if you ever want to communicate with me. If I leave a message or reply on your page, it's better that you leave your own reply here on my page, so that I am notified of your reply by both a message that pops up on wikia's toolbar (even when I'm on other wikis) and/or an email (should I be inactive at that time) Signature You should fix your signature because it links to "User:Example", which does not exist, instead to your user page. 22:55, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I just started to learn about HTML today. I pieced together my signature based on what I could find out from google a long time ago. I think I might have fixed it, but I don't seem to have a sandbox to try it in. So here it goes: [[User:JustSomeDude|'JustSomeDude...']] 23:31, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that didn't quite do it... I think I need some help... I can help you. [[User:JustSomeDude...|'JustSomeDude...']] Use this as your signature, in your preferences. If you want to change your signature, Levi or Rici can help you, they're good at making signatures and can teach you how. Levi also have a blog on how to make a signature as well, if you want to use that. 23:45, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Let's try this again: [[User:JustSomeDude...|'JustSomeDude...']] 00:05, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Yes! It works! Thanks a million Calu and Jade! [[User:JustSomeDude...|'JustSomeDude...']] 00:05, July 22, 2012 (UTC) No problems, glad to help :) 00:06, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Meh I need you to join chat. Cheese Lord (talk) 03:39, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Sig Coding Hey, I noticed some of your comments on these recent forums, but whenever I into source mode, your sig isn't a template like the others. I used to have this problem, and eventually I learned that when you make a sig, you have one page with all the code and a second page with the previous page's name in brackets, like a template. Then when you go to your preferences, put the second page in the signature option. For a better explanation, talk to Rici. Thanks. 03:39, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for letting me know about the problem. I didn't know I was doing it wrong. But Rici and THT helped me correct this problem. They're so patient... 21:10, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Banning Policy Here's what I do. For IP's, I only block repeat offenders, meaning people who vandalize multiple pages, or one page multiple times. I don't really bother with the ones who only do one thing and leave (I call them one hit wonders) because if I did then I would be doing almost nothing but banning IP's. As for registered users, it depends on what they're doing and how long they've been here. If it's someone who only does one bad edit and leaves, then I treat them as a one hit wonder. If the person does multiple bad edits (and by bad edits, I mean stuff you know you're not supposed to do, like using inappropriate language in articles, blatant stuff), I just ban them without going through the whole warning thing. For users who I can tell have good intentions but are misguided, more often than not their crime is uploading photos that we don't allow (like fanart) or adding speculation or other fanfic crap to pages. People warn them usually and they usually ask me or Yata why the stuff they uploaded was deleted. I then explain the specific part of the image policy they violated. If, after people warn them and their uploads are deleted they continue to upload the same stuff, that is when I step in and state bluntly that if they don't stop, I will ban them. If they stop, everything's peachy and I don't have to do anything else. If they don't then I ban them usually for a month. As for registered users who have been here a while and for the most part have contributed productively (by that I mean to a considerable number of articles and/or talk page/forum discussions, then they usually get warnings. If the problem doesn't get resolved and the user continues to be difficult, then the forum starts. If you want to see how banning forums work, then just check under users to be banned. That's pretty much how i've gone about the banning policy. If you have any further questions, just hit me up on my talk page. 00:01, August 9, 2012 (UTC) The only people who know how long they get are the ones that go to forum. Anons get permabanned. As for the ones who mean well but don't listen, I just set it for like a month or something. 03:23, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Draft of MoS I don't know if I am allowed but can I edit your draft of the MoS to fix the links? Thanks. 08:22, August 9, 2012 (UTC) I happen to see your draft, I think you are misunderstanding something: in your manual of style there are many things already settled in other policies, like the Category:Layouts, in the manual of style we should put style guidelines indeed, like "the first mention of the page subject name must be bold" and alike... read the first posts on Forum:Manual of Style for some examples. RE: Usoop? LOL!! 10:36, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Vandal Hi, thank you for reporting that user to me. I have already saw that he edited as well founded many wikis, though not on all of them was a vandal. So we will look through his contributions and see if a global ban should be the case. Its about time T^T Hi Bro, thanks for letting me know ^_^ I will join in the discussion as soon as I get some time out of my busy college schedule T^T COLLEGE WITH 3 HOUR LECTURES SUCKS!! Well regardless I will be sure to achieve my talk-page soon >_> its really long for me to scroll down every time someone sends me a message =_+ Thanks again and c u when I c u. 15:31, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:White Sig Yeah, I purposely made my signature's color to match the wiki's background, so people would think that I didn't sign my posts :P Awesome trolling signature, right? 03:18, September 27, 2012 (UTC)